Dawn
"What hurts more? Living with a problem, or dying so you can get rid of it?" -Dawn to Myra after pulling him out of his timeline. Dawn is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user ImmediateLight. She acts as an anti-hero in the main story. Story: Dawn (real name unkown) is the Timeline 2 variant of Emma. She hails from Queens, New York. When she was just born, Dawn's mother was forced to cooperate in Project Tesla, which enchances human beings with a thermo-electrical generator that fuses with their blood and gives them the abilty to produce electricity, receive super strength and agility. However, unbeknownst to her, a shard of a strange object known as the Devil Drive was inserted into the generator. When Dawn was six, her parents were assassinated by an unknown assailant in front of her own eyes, and Dawn escaped, found and taken by a family, including an abusive father. After having enough of her parents, Dawn attacked the father after humiliating her mother, but it ended up with her smashing his head into the wall, breaking his skull and instantly killing him. After snapping from her rage, she glances at her horrified family as she ran away. However, an unlucky driver could not see anything through the stormy weather outside, and ended up hitting Dawn, knocking her unconscious and giving her amnesia. When she woke up in the hospital, she had no memory of her past. She began living on the streets and participated in illegal fight clubs, earning reputation around the streets of her hometown as an extremely fearful opponent. At the age of 17, she started to work as an independent mercenary, naming herself as Dawn since she "considered herself to be as pretty as the morning dawn". Two years later, she was encountered by an unknown woman, telling her they want to meet. They did meet later, and the woman reclaimed that she knew her. Even though Dawn had problems to remember the women, she then shaped her hand into a pistol-like posture, pressing it to Dawn's forehead. Dawn's memory suddenly came back to her, when she remembered the person who killed her parents. After the woman managed to escape, Dawn swore to eliminate the woman by her own hands, slowly and painfully as possible. Appearance: Dawn's skin is pale and heavily scarred. Her hair reaches her neck when let down. She wears a blue jumpsuit with belts going around her wrists and left leg & black boots. Personality: Dawn's biggest attribute is her extremely violent mood swings; she can act bubbly and cheerful, then serious and collected, and then emotionally unstable and short-tempered. She can be provoked very easily, which causes her to outburst with an extreme fit of insane bloodlust. However, she often hides her psychotic insanity with sheepish smiles and witty comments. She considers Ruin as her closest friend and ally, having the biggest obssession to his condition and safety. She swears her life to him and willing to sacrifice her own life to make sure he will have even the slightest happiness in his life. Whenever she fails to help him out, like when she failed saving him from literally destroying their world, she enters a state of grief and despair, pitying him for hoping he would rely on her help. Powers: Ignore Weight '''- Dawn can lift anyone easily, regardless to their weight and size. '''Devil Drive - With the Devil Drive spiritually appearing around her neck, Dawn can use a sample of demon energy to send projectiles based on elements such as fire, electricity and air towards her opponent and teleport. This attack, however, is only accessible for a certain amount of time. Fighting style: Dawn uses lots of sweeping attacks and grabs in her main arsenal, but can use her electric generator inside her to create electrical attacks and further enhance her attacks with the Devil Drive shard. Feats: -Partnered up with Myra & Ruin. -Killed her birth-parents. Theme Songs: Concept Theme: BOTB: CD - I Am Ruin. (Alternate Timeline Team) Trivia: TBA ETC: Dawn (Gallery) Dawn (Moveset) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in America Category:Characters born in October Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Spammer Characters Category:Grappling Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Introduced In Cross Dimension